leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tekar13/Khan, The Last Valkyrie
} |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |range = } |rangetype = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} Abilities Khan has % chance on-being hit to fight back ( % if is attacked by a neutral moster), inmediatly striking her enemy with a basic attack that deals % of her attack damage if it's within her attack range. Master In Combat's strike applies on-hit effects, but cannot critically strike ,this effect cannot occur more than once per second. |description2 = If a ranged attack triggers Master In Combat outside Khan's attack range, Khan instead gets % increased movement speed for second, this effect can not occur more than once every seconds. |description3 = After five ability casts, Khan's next basic ability gains a bonus effect. }} | }} On Khan next basic attack within the next 4 seconds she will turns her spear around herself twice, dealing physical damage with each turn; If an enemy is hit by both strikes this enemy gets the Spear Mark for 5 seconds. Neutral monsters receive 50% increased damage. Khan's basic attacks will reduce by half second the ability cooldown . |description2 = Spear Mark: Khan's next basic attack against the marked enemy will ignore 35% of the enemy armor and heal her for health. |description3 = Voracious Spin will cause an additional spin, causing 50% damage and all enemies stroke by 35% for a few seconds. |leveling = |leveling3 = |range = 500 |cost = 45 |costtype = Energy |cooldown = }} | }} Khan gains bonus life steal. |description2 = Khan regenerates a percentage of her missing health for 5 seconds. |description3 = Khan attack speed is increased for the duration of Battle Fervor. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % of missing health}} |leveling3 = %}} |range = |cost = 100 |costtype = Energy |cooldown = }} | }} After a seconds delay, Khan lunges into a selected area, dealing physical damage within 400-range, and enemies for seconds. The landing area burns for 5 seconds afterwards, dealing magic damage each second to enemies inside. |description2 = Enemy units within Aerial Lunge's burning area receive increased damage from Khan. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = 600 |cost = 80 |costtype = Energy |cooldown = }} | }} Khan gains bonus armor and magic resist for each enemy champion nearby. |description2 = Khan creates a shockwave that near all nearby enemies to Khan , then gaining bonus attack speed for 9 seconds. Overwhelming Adantage's Second Cast can be reactivated within the next 9 seconds. |description3 = : Khan releases a wave of magical flames around herself, dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of enemies' maximum health. Overwhelming Advantage's damage is increased by 5% for each champion hit by the First Cast. |leveling = |leveling2 = % }} |leveling3 = % of enemies' max. health}} % % per 100 Bonus AD)}} of enemies' max. health}} |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = No Cost |cooldown = }} | }} Category:Custom champions